Fungi Forest
- | characters = Foxie | champion = Mushroom Master | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Snack Shack | previous2 = Snack-Shack.png | next = Marmalade Moon | next2 = Marmalade-Moon.png }} Story Tiffi and Foxie are picking mushrooms. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels This is a medium episode. It has a lot of easy levels: , , , , , and , and , one hard level: , one very hard level: , and two insanely hard levels: , and . As a result, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Snack Shack. Gallery Story= Ep081story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1191 Reality V3.png|Level 1191 - |link=Level 1191 Level 1192 Reality.png|Level 1192 - |link=Level 1192 Level 1193 Reality.png|Level 1193 - |link=Level 1193 Level 1194 Reality.png|Level 1194 - |link=Level 1194 Level 1195 Reality.png|Level 1195 - |link=Level 1195 Level 1196 Reality.png|Level 1196 - |link=Level 1196 Level 1197 Reality.png|Level 1197 - |link=Level 1197 Level 1198 Reality.png|Level 1198 - |link=Level 1198 Level 1199 Reality.png|Level 1199 - |link=Level 1199 Level 1200 Reality.png|Level 1200 - |link=Level 1200 Level 1201 Reality.png|Level 1201 - |link=Level 1201 Level 1202 Reality.png|Level 1202 - |link=Level 1202 Level 1203 Reality.png|Level 1203 - |link=Level 1203 Level 1204 Reality.png|Level 1204 - |link=Level 1204 Level 1205 Reality.png|Level 1205 - |link=Level 1205 |-| Champion title= Mushroom Master.png|Champion title|link=Mushroom Master Episode 81 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 81 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Fungiforest.png|Episode icon Trivia *The episode pathway is the same as that of Banana Beach's, Teapot Tower's, and Tasty Treasury's. *If you look closely, Odus is hiding in the tree located at the left of the background, but in mobile, Odus does not appear in background. This is the last episode to feature Odus somewhere hidden in the static cutscene. *This is the 7th episode with a red banner and pathway. *This is the eighteenth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *The episode name shares its second word with Minty Meadow (Episode 5)'s former episode name, Lollipop Forest. It also shares its name with the fifth area from a N64 game called "Donkey Kong 64". *This episode marks the return of timed levels, last seen in Siberian Sorbet (a gap of 130 levels). *After a break of Snack Shack, the "extra colour" level has been returned (level 1193, being "5.5 coloured"). *There are a few changes after release of this episode: **On web version during Sugar Crush, jelly fish generated from remaining moves are buffed so that each fish always scores points. **The mobile version 1.59 is released at the same time, with some UI updates. **The sugar drop feature has a major update that, you need less drops to claim rewards (from 600 to 180 in total), but the current progress level only gives drops once unless restarting the game. *This episode continues the trend of having no very easy levels. *This episode contains part of a Hell's Cluster of levels 1187-1193. *There are trees in Drizzly Dale that resemble the trees of this episode. Category:Reality episodes Category:World Seventeen Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Medium episodes